supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairclough-Madetobedead Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Serrena: "I HATE YOU, DADDY!" Announcer: "Gloria heads to Nunavut to meet a family with one of the worst abusive fathers any Nanny has EVER encountered." Kidswere: "GET YOUR FAT A**, THAT WEIGHS ABOUT 50 POUNDS, IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Serena: "No!" Observation begins steps out a 1-story house and rings the doorbell opens the door Gloria: "Hello! What's this?" is trying to kill Kidswere with an axe banishes Serrena in the cellar and takes away the axe Kidswere: "STAY IN THE CELLAR! YOU ARE STAYING THERE UNTIL YOU'RE 30! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO TO SCHOOL ANYMORE!" Observation continues Serrena: "YOU ARE THE WORST DADDY IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" Kidswere: "Come with me now." (Serrena follows Kidswere to the sink. Kidswere fully pumps soap into Serrena's mouth 10 times and pours a whole bottle of tabasco sauce into Serrena's mouth) (Gloria is severely shocked) Malvina gets revenge on Dad Malvina: "DAD, HOW DARE YOU ABUSE US ALL THE TIME FOR STUPID REASONS! YOU KNOW IT'S VERY RUDE TO DO SUCH A THING! THAT'S IT! I'M TELLING THE POLICE ON YOU!" calls the police Officer: "Hello?" Malvina: "Yes, my dad is a very mean person and abuses us all the time. Could you arrest him? And can you be the judge? My baby brother Cam is still missing." Officer: "Sure. He will be given a death penalty. I will be there shortly." Malvina: "And make sure his entire body gets fully cremated at temperatures thousands of degrees Celsius! Scatter his ashes in Lake Baikal." Officer: (chuckles) "Whatever you say, ma'am. But we might have to charge you." 10 minutes later police arrive Kidswere: "F*** THE POLICE!" Officer: "You are under arrest for abusing your children. We also found your infant son Cam in the woods." (Police officer holds out an infant-sized body bag to reveal Cam's corpse) police take away Kidswere Malvina: "Ha-Ha!" In Jail Officer: "This is your cell! It has no bed, toilet, air conditioner or sink! You will stay here until the day of your execution!" Kidswere: "D***it! This sucks!" The Next Day Officer: "Come with me, Chris! It's time for your execution!" follows the officer officer shaves Kidswere's head bald Officer: "Follow me to the execution chamber!" follows the officer Officer: "Sit down!" sits in the electric chair Officer: "Any last words?" Kidswere: "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NOW GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE!" Officer: "Now you are really getting a death penalty! Goodbye forever! See you in H***!" gets a front row seat and watches in delight, holding up a sign, reading "BURN IN H***!" Kidswere: "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!" officer flicks the switch runs through Kidswere's body closes his eyes officer flicks the switch is not responding, moving, or breathing. The officer checks to see if Kidswere is dead Officer: "He's dead! And very soon, he will be buried in Lake Baikal." to: people outside the jail, cheering for Kidswere's death and execution lady holds up a sign reading, "No more Kidswere Madetobedead! No more child torture and abuse!" man holds up a sign reading, "Take that, Kidswere!" Cremation and scatter process Officer: "I hope I have the money to afford Kidswere's cremation." (Officer calls Malvina) Malvina: "Hello?" Officer: "What's the cremation facility you want your father to be cremated in?" Malvina: " " Officer: "The temperature has to be 3000 degrees Fahrenheit, right?" Malvina: "Right." Officer: "And you want the ashes to be scattered in Lake Baikal, right?" Malvina: "Right." Officer: "100% of it?" Malvina: "Right." At the cremation facility stops at a cremation facility walks in the facility with Kidswere's lifeless body inside of a box Facility owner: "Hello, welcome to the funeral home, may I help you?" Officer: "Yes. I'm here to have Chris Fairclough's body cremated." Facility owner: "The cremation service will be $1865. Is that clear?" Later on: facility workers are carrying Kidswere's body into a room workers are preparing a box for Kidswere's body workers place Kidswere's body inside the box workers add a lid and and tape the edges workers carry the box into the crematory chamber workers put Kidswere's body inside the oven and close the lid worker sets the temperature to 3000 degrees Fahrenheit On the way to Lake Baikal Aftermath Gloria: "After Kidswere died in an electric chair, his entire body was fully cremated at temperatures 85% hotter than normal and just 27 minutes after the execution. Exactly 100% of his ashes were scattered in Lake Baikal just five hours later. I am still far from nearing my end of the week with this family." start spitting in Kidswere's grave and celebrating his death House Rules Gloria: "As Kidswere's ashes are now in Lake Baikal just less than six hours after his passing, it's time to reveal the brand new house rules." Serena: "When is daddy's funeral?" Malvina: "Don't worry, Dad's not getting a funeral. He was well and truly cremated, and his ashes were well and truly scattered in the deepest lake in the world. What matters now is that we are finally free." Serena: "Will Cam have a funeral?" arrives with a grin from ear to ear Gloria: "Hi!" Malvina: "Hello, Gloria. You seem happy today." Gloria: "Okay, now that Kidswere is gone, let's start the day with brand new house rules, shall we?" Serena: "Yay!" Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Posthumous Transcripts Category:Cremation Transcripts Category:Execution Transcripts